Me debes un beso
by Crystalina M
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE BABYSITTER. Luego de unos meses Trunks y Marron vuelven a encontrarse. La atracción entre ellos es tan fuerte que no pueden evitar internarse en un camino que los llevará a concluir lo que comenzaron aquella noche. Pero ambos deberán aprender que no se puede cimentar una relación sólo en sentimientos, y que el amor va más allá de éstos.


_**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

* * *

><p>Antes de comenzar quisiera aclararles que este fanfic es la continuación de <em><strong>Babysitter, <strong>_y la verdad es que no creo que sea necesario leer aquél para comprender éste. Pero por las dudas «lo dejo a su criterio» xD.

* * *

><p><strong>ME DEBES UN BESO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**NECESIDAD**

* * *

><p>El sol débilmente se abría paso en el horizonte, haciendo desaparecer la oscuridad; el mar y el cielo poco a poco se dejaban teñir por sus rayos adquiriendo primero un color anaranjado y luego un intenso azul.<p>

Las olas rompían débilmente una tras otra contra la orilla, mojando los pequeños pies de la muchachita que estaba sentada sobre unas grandes rocas. La suave brisa mecía su cabello rubio; sus ojos celestes, perdidos en el paisaje, observaban cada detalle con cierta tristeza.

Se había acostumbrado a despertar antes del amanecer y caminar por la playa, mientras que su mente y su corazón anhelaban encontrar la paz que tanto inspiraba aquel lugar en esos momentos.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —escuchó la voz serena de su padre a sus espaldas; pero ella no respondió ni volteó hacia él, simplemente continuó con su mirada perdida en la distancia.

Krilin tras vacilar un pequeño instante se sentó a su lado y observó el paisaje que Marron llevaba observando ya un buen rato.

—Has salido a ver el amanecer bastante seguido estas últimas semanas —intentó entablar una conversación; ella siguió sin contestar. Cansado de su extraño comportamiento, volteó a mirarla y decidió indagar directamente—: Marron, te he notado demasiado callada y un poco… _ triste_ últimamente.

»Llegas del colegio, te encierras en tu cuarto y no vuelves a salir hasta el día siguiente. Apenas nos diriges la palabra; prácticamente no comes.

»¿Estás bien, hija? ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?

Marron giró su rostro hacia él y notó el desasosiego de su padre. Le sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa, bien sabía Krilin, era sólo para tranquilizarlo; no era genuina, no tenía el brillo propio de las sonrisas de su hija.

—No es nada, papi —contestó con voz dulce, regresando su mirada al mar—. Me gusta venir aquí, y pensar…, aclarar ideas.

—¿Y puedo saber qué ideas? —Levantó una mano y le retiró un mechón de cabello que el viento había depositado en su rostro.

Ella guardó silencio; pensó qué podría decirle. No quería contarle que el motivo de su tristeza era un chico, que la razón por la cual pasaba horas enteras mirando el mar era el hijo de Bulma.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó en la mesita de noche dando las siete. Trunks se removió entre las sábanas y escondió su cabeza debajo de una almohada. Estaba tan cansado que no quiso estirar un brazo y detener el molesto sonido.<p>

—¡Despierta, Trunks! —dijo Bulma entusiasmada al entrar a la habitación y apagar la alarma.

Él no se movió, fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

—¡Vamos, hijo! —Se sentó al borde de la cama y lo sacudió suavemente.

La única respuesta de él fue un quejido lleno de fastidio por la sola idea de tener que levantarse temprano otra vez.

No había dormido bien en semanas. Se pasaba noches enteras pensando en todas las responsabilidades que tendría el día que le tocase asumir la presidencia del gran emporio familiar.

Y ese día había llegado.

—Levántate, holgazán —canturreó Bulma mientras volvía a sacudirlo de manera juguetona. Le quitó la almohada que cubría su rostro, pero él ni se inmutó—. Tu querida madre preparó un súper desayuno especial para el nuevo presidente de la corporación.

—Genial. Salúdalo de mi parte —dijo con voz adormecida.

Bulma resopló con impaciencia y, con un solo movimiento, quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían, haciendo que él se sobresaltara, pues únicamente vestía un bóxer azul.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó avergonzado, y se cubrió rápidamente con una almohada.

Ella rió divertida al ver su reacción. Desde que era un niño le daba vergüenza que ella lo viera con tan poca ropa.

—Bueno, ahora que estás bien despierto, te alistas y bajas a la cocina. ¡No tardes! —Salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sentado en su cama, cerró los ojos, contó un par de segundos, como si intentase juntar fuerzas, suspiró resignado y se dirigió a la ducha.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella noche en la que mientras Marron cuidaba de Bra en casa de los Brief, Trunks llegó con fiebre y ella, movida más por amor que por simple amabilidad, le había colocado compresas tibias en su frente para aliviarlo hasta que se quedó dormido. Luego ocurrió aquello que la tenía tan aturdida: cuando él despertó, la invitó a recostarse a su lado, en su cama. La abrazó, la acarició como nunca antes un chico había hecho, y estuvo a punto de besarla en los labios. Y por más que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto no lograba comprender por qué.<p>

¿Por qué?

Los chicos sólo hacen eso cuando una chica les gusta, y cuando esa chica es su novia, ¿verdad?

O cuando quieren aprovecharse de ella...

—Estoy algo nerviosa por el festival de la academia —dijo finalmente—; no creo que haya sido tan bueno obtener un papel tan importante después de todo.

A Krilin le pareció poco convincente esa explicación, pero no quiso molestarla con un bombardeo de peguntas; al menos no en ese momento.

—¡Pero si era eso lo que más deseabas! Trabajaste duro para conseguirlo. Lo harás bien; estoy seguro. —Deslizó un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola.

—Lo dices porque eres mi papá. —Lanzó una risita y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Tonterías… Eres una excelente bailarina. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente pensaría lo mismo.

—Ay, papá...

Él le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda; ella respiró profundamente, llenándose de la esencia de aquella playa y dio una última mirada a la inmensidad del océano.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya a alistarme o llegaré tarde a clase. —Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie para marcharse.

—¡Y por favor, date tiempo para desayunar! —gritó Krilin mientras ella se alejaba corriendo en dirección a la casa.

* * *

><p>—Mamá, ¿es necesario que me vista de esta manera? —se quejó Trunks al entrar en la cocina—. ¿No podría seguir usando el uniforme como el resto de los empleados?<p>

La mujer volteó a verlo y su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, sintiéndose orgullosa ante la imponente figura de su hijo en aquel impecable traje negro. Un empresario con todas las letras.

—¡Pero si te ves guapísimo! —Caminó hacia él sin poder contener su emoción y lo observó tan detenidamente que Trunks se sintió incomodo—. ¡Mira, Vegeta! ¿No es lindo nuestro hijo?

El saiyajin levantó apenas la vista de su desayuno y observó al muchacho con cierto desdén. Refunfuñó algo sobre los terrícolas y sus estúpidas costumbres y luego se retiró de la cocina. Trunks hizo un gesto de hartazgo.

—¡Oh, no le hagas caso a tu padre! Él no entiende de estas cosas —dijo Bulma. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo acercó a la mesa—. Seguramente preferiría que estuvieses encerrado en esa bendita cámara de gravedad todo el día al igual que él.

Trunks tomó asiento, Bulma se dirigió a la alacena para terminar de servirle el desayuno y luego se sentó a su lado.

Desayunaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que la mujer dio un brinco en su silla, como si acabara de tener una visión. Él no le dio importancia, totalmente acostumbrado a esas reacciones de su madre.

—¡Olvidé contarte! —Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Trunks se limitó a escucharla sin levantar la vista su plato—. Además de la cena que organizó la empresa para celebrar a su nuevo presidente, decidí hacer algo aquí en casa, sólo para nuestros amigos más cercanos. Ya sabes..., las familias de Goku, Gohan, Krilin… Siempre es bueno buscar una excusa para reunir a la tribu.

En ese momento Trunks dejó de prestar atención a su madre, su mente se ausentó de ese lugar y viajó hasta el recuerdo de cierta muchachita rubia, con la que sabía tenía una cuenta pendiente.

En la mañana siguiente a aquella noche, al despertar y bajar a la cocina, esperaba verla, pero se llevó una enorme desilusión cuando su hermana le dijo que Marron se había marchado muy temprano. Pensó que tal vez ella estaba tan enfadada por lo ocurrido que no querría saber nada de él, y que si intentaba acercarse no recibiría otra cosa más que su rechazo. Por eso decidió no hacer nada, dejar que las cosas se enfriaran. Si eso era lo mejor o no, ya estaba hecho.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses… Hasta creyó haber olvidado ese asunto, convencido de que todo había sucedido por causa de la fiebre.

Pero un día cuando llegó del trabajo encontró a Bra lloriqueando mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono; y cuando colgó la escuchó decirle a su mamá que Marron tampoco podría ir a visitarla el fin de semana siguiente porque tenía ensayo en la academia. Y las pocas veces que Krilin y Dieciocho iban de vistita repetían lo mismo: Marron no pudo venir porque tiene que estudiar para un examen, Marron no pudo venir porque está muy cansada por las clases de ballet, Marron no pudo venir porque no se sentía bien…

Ella le estaba rehuyendo, era obvio.

Y él acababa tan desilusionado como Bra. O tal vez más.

Comenzó a pensar mucho en ella, a extrañarla. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, ganas de buscarla no le habían faltado; pero con todo el trabajo que tenía encima, sumado a que su padre pretendía que entrenara con él cada vez que se le antojaba, no había encontrado el momento. No pudo hallar ni una sola oportunidad para mandar todo al diablo e ir tras ella.

Necesitaba verla y poner las cosas en claro de una vez; se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

_«Marron…»._

Bulma se percató de que no su hijo no le prestaba atención y se preocupó al ver la inquietud que reflejaba su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Trunks? —preguntó tomando una de sus manos por encima de la mesa, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh?

—No me estás escuchando.

—Disculpa, mamá; me distraje. ¿Decías?

—No importa... ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿No estás contento por tu puesto como presidente?

—No. ¡Digo, sí! No es eso —exclamó—. Es queee… —Pensó en una excusa—. Estoy algo nervioso. ¡Sí, eso! Estoy nervioso.

—¡Oh, Trunks! ¿Nervioso tú? —rió—. Te has preparado para esto todo este tiempo. Confió en ti, sé que lo harás bien. —Apretó con más fuerza su mano.

Trunks sonrió agradecido por las palabras que acababa de oír de su madre.

—Gracias, mamá. No te defraudaré.

—Lo sé. —Le acarició el rostro—. Ahora come que se enfría.

* * *

><p>Los minutos parecían no correr mientras Marron esperaba ansiosa el final de la clase de Física. Intentó concentrarse en las explicaciones del profesor, pero su desinterés por esa materia era más fuerte que su buena voluntad.<p>

Cuando el hombre concluyó, el salón quedó en un completo silencio, ya que el resto de los alumnos trabajaba en un ejercicio que él había escrito en la pizarra. Ella lo estudió por unos momentos, pero no tenía idea de cómo resolverlo.

«Es inútil, no puedo con esto».

Estaba ubicada justo al lado de la ventana. Observó al exterior, golpeó su lápiz sobre el escritorio repetidamente sin darse cuenta.

_«Trunks…»._

Otra vez pensando en él. Otra vez sintiéndose una estúpida por hacerlo. Otra vez los remordimientos de conciencia por lo sucedido aquella vez… ¡¿Hasta cuándo?! ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportarlo? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de torturarse? Debía encontrar la manera de sacar todo ese asunto de su cabeza.

Ya supéralo, Marron, se repetía todo el tiempo; no vale la pena continuar así. ¡Te haces daño! Es obvio que a él no le interesa lo que sucedió, porque si realmente le importara... si _le importaras, _te hubiera buscado para disculparse, o por lo menos te hubiera enviado un mensaje de texto. A pesar de haber sido tú la que en un principio no le permitió aclarar nada.

«¿Por qué, Trunks?».

Suspiró tan hondo que, como todos estaban concentrados en su tarea y nadie ni siquiera murmuraba, el profesor no tardó en llamarle la atención.

—Señorita Jinzo —dijo con voz firme. Ella dio un respingo y volvió su atención a él —. ¿Tan poco interesante le parece mi clase que prefiere estar contando nubes? ¿O acaso el ejercicio que planteé es demasiado sencillo para su elevada inteligencia?

Marron se puso roja de la vergüenza; todos sus compañeros habían volteado a verla.

—No… no es eso, profesor —tartamudeó—. Yo… no sé cómo resolverlo.

—Pues será mejor que encuentre la manera —comentó con arrogancia—. El examen final es en unas semanas y sería lamentable una mancha en su perfecta libreta de calificaciones.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para contestarle, la campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase. Todos los alumnos se levantaron ruidosamente de sus asientos y corrieron hacia la salida. Marron, por su parte, no se movió de su lugar.

—No le hagas caso. —Lena, su amiga más cercana desde que entró a la secundaria, se paró a su lado —. Ese tipo siente placer pisoteando a los alumnos, incluso a los más sobresalientes como tú.

—Tiene razón. Si no me pongo al día, voy a reprobar y tendré que pasar gran parte del verano estudiando.

—¡Ay, amiga! Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero sabes que soy pésima explicando cálculos, apenas puedo resolverlos yo misma.

—Descuida, ya veré cómo me las arreglo.

Salieron del salón. Como era la última clase del día caminaron juntas hasta la puerta de la escuela y allí se despidieron.

Marron se dirigió a hacer lo que realmente le apasionaba: bailar.

Era alumna de una prestigiosa academia de ballet ubicada en Satan City, a sólo unas cuadras de su escuela.

Amaba el ballet desde que era una niña. A Krilin y a Dieciocho les encantaba tanto verla bailotear en pijama por la sala cada noche antes de irse a dormir, que decidieron inscribirla primero en un curso de verano y luego al cumplir los diez en la academia de Madame Ombeline, a la cual asistía desde entonces.

Llegó a los vestuarios y cambió su uniforme por unas medias blancas y un leotardo negro con pollerin, se colocó sus zapatillas rosas y recogió prolijamente su cabello.

En el salón de baile se unió a sus compañeros que ya estaban estirando. Madame Ombeline se paró en medio y les habló en voz alta:

—Señoritas, caballeros: en diez minutos comenzaremos con la clase. Limpien sus mentes de todo lo ajeno a la danza; no quiero distracciones.

Limpiar la mente. Eso suena fácil, pero ¿si lo que te distrae no está sólo en tu cabeza sino también en tu corazón? Sí, podría sacar a Trunks por un par de horas del centro de sus pensamientos, pero al final de la clase él estaría allí de vuelta.

Aun así se dispuso a disfrutar, a liberar en cada paso de baile todas esas emociones que tenía dentro.

* * *

><p>Al final de la tarde Trunks se encontraba envuelto en un montón de papeles importantes: contratos que firmar, balances que revisar. Su primera jornada como presidente estuvo bastante ocupada; y todavía no acababa.<p>

Harto de todo, dejó los documentos desparramados sobre el escritorio y se desplomó en su sillón. No podía esperar más tiempo: sacó su móvil y lo observó pensativo durante un momento.

«Tengo que hacerlo».

Buscó entre sus contactos hasta que ubicó el nombre del que necesitaba: Marron.

Durante todo el día la intención de llamarla había dado vueltas en su cabeza, hasta que por fin se decidió hacerlo.

La razón por la cual quería hablar con ella era invitarla él mismo al agasajo que había organizado su madre y asegurarse de que no fuera a faltar. No estaba dispuesto a soportar que ella continuara evitando encontrarse con él.

Estaba a punto de presionar el botón de llamada cuando Bulma entró precipitadamente en la oficina. Sin golpear, como siempre.

—¡Deja esos papeles y vámonos a casa! —exclamó.

Trunks se sobresaltó y guardó su teléfono.

—Pero es que aún no termino.

—Puedes continuar mañana. —Tomó el saco de él del perchero y le hizo señas para que se pusiera de pie, así ella pudiera ponérselo.

—Se me van a juntar con otros asuntos —protestó sin levantarse.

—Trunks…, que seas el CEO no significa que tengas que encargarte de todo... Bueno, sí. Pero debes delegar responsabilidades: estoy yo, están los demás ejecutivos…

»Por favor, no pretendas hacer del trabajo el centro de tu vida. Eso no es sano.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, jovencito. ¡Levántate de ahí y vámonos!

Aún protestando, hizo lo que su madre le pidió. Se paró para que pudiera ponerle el saco y luego ella lo volteó para arreglarle la corbata.

—Ya no soy un niño, ¿sabes?

—Para una madre, sus pequeños siempre serán sus pequeños. Por más que sean cuarentones.

—¡No! Lo que me espera —bromeó Trunks, y ambos se echaron a reír.

—Ahora sí, señor presidente. —Terminó de retocarle la vestimenta y luego tomándolo del brazo caminaron hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Un automóvil azul esperaba por Marron al frente del edificio donde funcionaba la academia de Madame Ombeline.<p>

Cuando ella lo vio, corrió hasta él, abrió la puerta y se ubicó en el asiento del acompañante. Dentro del vehículo, la recibió un Krilin sonriente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, pequeña? —preguntó luego de que ella lo saludara con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso no sonó muy convincente.

—Estoy cansada.

—De acuerdo, haré de cuenta que te creo. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más durará mi paciencia, señorita.

El tono molesto que usó Krilin la incomodó, pero se mantuvo callada, limitándose a observar por la ventanilla mientras él conducía de regreso a Kame House.

Por momentos él la observaba de soslayo; estaba llegando al límite de la tolerancia con ella, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, algo raro en él cuando se trataba de su hija. Intentó charlar de otros temas y así distraerse, pero fue inútil. A todo lo que él preguntaba o comentaba, ella le respondía con desinterés: sí, no, bueno, ajá.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando recordó algo que, creyó, la iba a alegrar.

—Bulma llamó para invitarnos a su casa este fin de semana. Quiere celebrar que Trunks asumió hoy como presidente.

Marron no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al escuchar a su padre decir _ese_ nombre.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Trunks presidente. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí…, increíble—respondió ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

—Y también me dijo que no se te ocurriera faltar, porque es capaz de ir a buscarte ella misma.

—Pues tendrá que disculparme otra vez, porque no podré ir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Marron enroscó su cabello en su dedo índice repetidamente. Ya no sabía que excusa inventar.

—No tengo ganas —dijo agachando la mirada.

Krilin frenó de repente, dejando el automóvil suspendido sobre la inmensidad del océano. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a Kame House.

La observó fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede, Marron? A tu madre y a mí nos preocupa tu comportamiento.

Ella continuó jugueteando con su cabello aún sin levantar la mirada, evitando la de su padre.

—Y ahora que lo pienso…: todo esto viene desde la última vez que fuiste a cuidar a Bra.

Krilin guardó silencio un segundo, como intentando descifrar algo. Segundo que para Marron duró una eternidad.

Rogó para que su padre dijera lo que ella ya suponía que diría.

—¿Pasó algo en casa de Bulma? ¿Es por eso que te niegas a ir allí?

En el clavo.

Se odió por ser tan obvia.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió con una risita, para dejarle en claro que lo que lo que acababa de deducir era una ridiculez.

—¿Y entonces qué es?... Dime, porque voy a suponer cualquier cosa.

Marron miró hacia el frente; juntó fuerzas para que su voz sonara lo más convincente posible.

—Papá, no me pasa nada… Sólo estoy atravesando un momento de mucho estrés que nada tiene que ver con los Brief.

—Si es así, vamos el sábado a su casa, te vendrá bien distraerte. No puedes seguir haciendo esos desaires a Bulma y a Bra. Además Trunks es tu amigo.

Esa afirmación le molestó. «¡No es mi amigo!», exclamó en su interior.

Suspiró resignada antes de hablar.

—Está bien, papá. Iré.

Pero el hecho de que ella hubiera cedido no tranquilizó a Krilin. Aunque el asunto del estrés pudiera ser verdad, no le creyó. Para él estaba claro que su hija le ocultaba algo. Y si ella no iba a hablar, él tendría que averiguar de qué se trataba.

* * *

><p>—¡Mamá, hermanito! —gritó Bra, corriendo al encuentro de los que acababan de llegar—. ¡Los extrañé!<p>

Bulma la recibió con los brazos abiertos y besó su frente.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor.

—¿Y tú, Trunks? ¿Me extrañaste?

—No —contestó mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata y se lanzaba sobre el sofá—. No te das una idea lo hermoso que es no tener que aguantar tus gritos al menos por unas horas.

Bra lo miró con enfado.

—¡MAMÁ! —chilló—. ¡Trunks me dijo gritona!

—Trunks…, no molestes a tu hermana —lo regañó Bulma con voz tranquila, sin prestarles demasiada atención.

La pequeña le enseñó su lengua en un gesto burlón y él le respondió de la misma manera. No conforme con eso, Bra tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cara. Él podría haberlo esquivado, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Ahora vas a ver, niña! —Se paró de un salto y corrió tras ella. Dejó que se adelantara, fingiendo no poder alcanzarla.

Cuando al fin la atrapó, la cargó en uno de sus hombros, Bra le suplicaba entre risas que la bajara.

—¡Recibirás el peor de los castigos por agredir al príncipe de los saiyajin! —La dejó sobre el sillón y la sostuvo para que no se escapara.

Ella intentó por todos los medios liberarse del agarre de su hermano, porque sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería con «el peor de los castigos»: cosquillas.

* * *

><p>Marron fue la primera en entrar a la casa ya que Krilin se demoró guardando el coche. Saludó a su madre y al Maestro Roshi que estaban en la sala y subió corriendo las escaleras.<p>

—¿No vas a cenar? —preguntó Dieciocho extrañada.

—¡No tengo hambre, mami! —gritó llegando a los últimos escalones.

—¡Ah, los jóvenes! —exclamó el maestro Roshi mientras ojeaba una de sus revistas—. Creen que pueden vivir sólo de amor…

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se arrojó sobre la cama. Ya no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

Esta situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Si continuaba así, sus padres no tardarían en enterarse lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Trunks. Y eso sólo acarrearía una avalancha de problemas, malentendidos, disgustos…

No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

«Ya es suficiente», se dijo. Secó sus lágrimas con brusquedad al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Se paró frente a la ventana y tomó entre sus manos un oso de peluche color café que estaba sobre el alféizar. Lo apretó sobre su pecho, buscando serenarse.

Observó el cielo completamente oscuro. Ni la luna, y tampoco las estrellas iluminaban la noche. Eso sólo hizo que se sintiera peor. Pero ya estaba decidida.

No sabía cómo ni de dónde sacaría el valor suficiente para volver a verlo a la cara. Pero debía hacerlo. Era necesario para poder continuar con su vida en paz. No podía seguir escondiéndose y permitir que un hecho del pasado condicionara el resto de su vida, menos si eso podía involucrar a toda su familia.

No quería, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba enfrentar de una buena vez a Trunks Brief.

—Lo necesito.

* * *

><p>Hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa estando los demás todavía cenando. Bra y Vegeta no se detuvieron a mirarlo, simplemente continuaron en lo suyo. Fue Bulma quien se percató de que él apenas había tocado su comida.<p>

—¿Ya acabaste? —le cuestionó—. Pero casi no has comido, Trunks.

—Sí comí.

—No lo normal.

Trunks les dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta. No tenía ganas de discutir.

—Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

Su madre intentó decirle algo, pero él no le dio tiempo; se fue dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Debido a ser mitad saiyajin, él no era de los que perdían el apetito con facilidad; pero hoy le había ocurrido. Las ansias se apoderaron e él y no pudo hacer más que un par de bocados.

Desde que Bulma le había mencionado lo de la fiesta, las ganas de ver a Marron se habían acrecentado en él a niveles impensados.

Éste había sido el día que más presente estuvo ella en su cabeza.

De camino a su habitación, se detuvo frente al portarretrato que estaba sobre un esquinero de madera. Lo tomó en sus manos para observarlo con mayor detenimiento. Se trataba de una fotografía del último torneo de las artes marciales, donde él sostenía a Bra en brazos, mientras que Goten cargaba a Pan en su cuello y Marron estaba a un costado, retraída, pero siempre sonriendo. Y en ese momento, centrando su mirada en ella, él también sonrió.

«No estaría bien llamarte a estas horas».

Y tampoco creía que fuera buena idea hablar con ella antes de la fiesta y ponerla sobre aviso. No quería asustarla. Además su madre le había comentado que Krilin llamó para confirmarle que toda su familia asistiría, incluso Marron.

Lo mejor era esperar hasta el sábado y que las cosas se dieran con naturalidad.

Mientras tanto tendría que soportar el anhelo de tenerla otra vez cerca de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>: La continuación de **Babysitter** llevaba meses llamándose de otra manera y al principio trataba sobre algo bastante distinto a ésto. Opté por cambiarlo porque no me veo capaz de escribir algo tan complejo (para mí) como lo que tenía pensado; en cambio este fic va a ser mucho más sencillo (eso espero n.n).

Es la primera vez que me animo a hacer un longfic; estoy algo nerviosa y muy entusiasmada también.

Voy a ser franca: no creo que me sea posible actualizar muy seguido, por eso si les gustó el comienzo y piensan seguir el fic, les voy a pedir que me tengan un poquitito de paciencia. En lo que se refiere a "escribir fanfics", estoy aprendiendo a gatear y no se me da con gran fluidez, me cuesta, ¡pero me encantaaa! n.n

Gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**_Crystalina M._**


End file.
